Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{7}{5q} + \dfrac{1}{2q}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $5q$ and $2q$ $\lcm(5q, 2q) = 10q$ $ y = \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{7}{5q} + \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{1}{2q} $ $y = \dfrac{14}{10q} + \dfrac{5}{10q}$ $y = \dfrac{14 +5}{10q}$ $y = \dfrac{19}{10q}$